This invention is in the field of freeform fabrication, and is more specifically directed to the fabrication of three-dimensional objects by selective laser sintering.
The field of freeform fabrication of parts has, in recent years, made significant improvements in providing high strength, high density parts for use in the design and pilot production of many useful articles. Freeform fabrication generally refers to the manufacture of articles directly from computer-aided-design (CAD) databases in an automated fashion, rather than by conventional machining of prototype articles according to engineering drawings. As a result, the time required to produce prototype parts from engineering designs has been reduced from several weeks to a matter of a few hours.
By way of background, an example of a freeform fabrication technology is the selective laser sintering process practiced in systems available from 3D Systems, Inc., in which articles are produced from a laser-fusible powder in layerwise fashion. According to this process, a thin layer of powder is dispensed and then fused, melted, or sintered, by laser energy that is directed to those portions of the powder corresponding to a cross-section of the article. Conventional selective laser sintering systems, such as the Vanguard system available from 3D Systems, Inc., position the laser beam by way of an optics mirror system using galvanometer-driven mirrors that deflect the laser beam. The deflection of the laser beam is controlled, in combination with modulation of the laser itself, to direct laser energy to those locations of the fusible powder layer corresponding to the cross-section of the article to be formed in that layer. The computer based control system is programmed with information indicative of the desired boundaries of a plurality of cross sections of the part to be produced. The laser may be scanned across the powder in raster fashion, with modulation of the laser affected in combination therewith, or the laser may be directed in vector fashion. In some applications, cross-sections of articles are formed in a powder layer by fusing powder along the outline of the cross-section in vector fashion either before or after a raster scan that “fills” the area within the vector-drawn outline. In any case, after the selective fusing of powder in a given layer, an additional layer of powder is then dispensed, and the process repeated, with fused portions of later layers fusing to fused portions of previous layers (as appropriate for the article), until the article is complete.
Detailed description of the selective laser sintering technology may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,538, U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,143, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,817, all assigned to Board of Regents, The University of Texas System, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,508, Housholder, all incorporated herein by reference.
Growing use of selective laser sintering technology, especially in limited run manufacturing and in the use of multiple machines in large service bureaus have created a need for more automated means for feeding, removing, and recycling of the powders used. Automating powder recycling can significantly reduce manual handling of powders, reduce exposures to the powders, and improve the consistency of the powders being fed to the sintering apparatus. Some automated systems have been described and used commercially. German utility model DE 201 07 262 U1 describes such a system that addresses some of these needs. These systems tend to take up a large amount of floor space and can be expensive because they have to handle large amounts of powder and use mechanical conveying systems such as spiral conveyors to move powder around. The use of mechanical spiral conveyors can lead to powder attrition issues with some powders. These systems also can have poor blending of different quality powders, leading to artifacts in the parts produced.
Thus there is a need to address the powder handling and recycle issues with more compact, reliable, and affordable systems that do not have the aforementioned problems of powder attrition and questionable blending. These problems are solved in the design of the present invention.